


Fixing the Past

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Quantum Leap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all wrong.  Now it was right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS was created by Joss Whedon. Quantum Leap belong to Belisarius

Willow jerked awake, trying to figure out what just happened. The last thing she clearly remembered was leaving the Bronze with a boy. Next thing, she was in this white room and wearing a white, skintight suit that reminded her of old sci-fi shows.

"What--"

A door slid open, revealing a middle-aged man in a shirt with a bright, floral design that reminded her of some of... she couldn't remember.

"Oh, good, you're awake."

His voice had a rough, growly tone that sounded like that cop guy in the reruns.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Al. You're perfectly safe here, but I need to ask you a few things. Alright?"

"Ok..."

"Look, if you can't remember something, don't worry about it. That's perfectly normal for what you're going through."

She nodded and Al started asking her basic questions, such as name and what date she thought it was, then moved into more personal questions that he entered into some kind of handheld thing that looked like glowing Legos. She hoped she might get the chance to check it out, but he never set it down and made sure to take it with him after he finished his questions.  
_____________________________

Dr. Sam Beckett woke to find himself getting shoved into a crypt. He quickly figured out, from his clothes, his current leap was probably a girl.

Sam tried to get around the guy, but just as he reached the door, a young woman appeared, with another boy stumbling in. Fortunately, Al appeared at the same time and actually noticed there was a problem

"Sam! That's Jesse, the guy Ziggy says you're supposed to save."

Another couple teenagers appeared at the door. The blonde girl immediately started insulting their assailants. The boy with her slid to his knees, helping Sam support Jesse.

The only reason Sam noticed the weirdest part of the night was because he was watching when the blonde stabbed the guy approaching from behind... and he vanished in a burst of dust.

As soon as she did, she yelled "Go!"

Sam would have prefered to stay, but Jesse was injured and the girl seemed to know what she was doing. He and Xander helped Jesse up and out the door.

They barely made it out before more of the thugs appeared out of the night, ringing them.

Sam looked around, wondering how he was going to get out of this mess.

A couple of them moved in, grabbing Xander and knocking him out. That just left Jesse, who was already out of it enough Sam decided he could risk using his full strength, rather than faking that of a teenage girl.

He didn't know why he couldn't really hurt them, but as soon as he saw the blonde appear out of the crypt, he saw the blue light surround him, sending him on his next leap.


End file.
